


Favorite Son

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “What are you two arguing about?” Tony asked walking into the kitchen. Peter and Harley looked at each other, both of their faces daring the other to say something. “Boys.”“Oh dang he brought out the dad voice,” Harley said.“You’re older Keener,” Peter said. “You tell him.”----Or Peter and Harley argue about who is Tony's favorite son.Iron Man Bingo #7- Peter & Harley "I'm the favorite son!"





	Favorite Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventh bingo fill. The prompt was Peter & Harley debating who is the favorite son. Enjoy!

Tony sighed as he made his way down the stairs. Moving was slow, after everything he had been through. But he would take needing a few minutes to get down the stairs or needing a prosthetic arm over the alternative, which was death. After everything, he had gotten lucky. And that’s why he was more than in his rights to retire. He just wanted to live in his cabin with Pepper and his kids.

Yes, kids.

Said kids were currently in the kitchen. Morgan was sitting at the table, eating a snack. Tony stood in the doorway to the kitchen just watching. He knew Morgan was in good hands with the other two in the room. After nearly dying, everything and everyone around Tony became that much more important, especially two teenaged boys that he wanted to keep as close as possible. And both Harley and Peter were more than happy to oblige.

Tony had kept in touch with the wise-cracking Tennessee kid since he helped him out all those years ago. He knew what it was like to have a crappy dad and that made Tony want to help Harley out. But after nearly dying, he didn’t just want to check in on him and fund his education from afar. He wanted the Southern boy around. So when Harley got into Columbia, which Tony was willing to help pay for as much as Harley needed even though it wasn't MIT, he also convinced him to visit as often as possible.

And then there was Peter, the spiderling. Tony could feel Peter sneaking his way into his life and his heart, between Germany and the incident with the plane on Coney Island. But after losing him and inventing time travel just to get him back, Tony wasn’t going to let the kid not know how important he was. He wanted to do more than just give him a billion-dollar suit or give him an internship. He wanted to treat Peter like family, because that was what he was. That’s what they both were, his family, his kids.

He’d do just about anything for them.

“Well I helped him out when he was in a jam.” Tony tuned back into the conversation, realizing Harley and Peter seemed to be arguing about something. “I was here first.”

“Because shooting him with a potato gun counts as helping,” Peter said with a smirk. “Whereas I actually helped him out. Germany sound familiar? He recruited me. You were just in the right place and right time.” 

“What are you two arguing about?” Tony asked walking into the kitchen. Peter and Harley looked at each other, both of their faces daring the other to say something. “Boys.”

“Oh dang he brought out the dad voice,” Harley said.

“You’re older Keener,” Peter said. “You tell him.” Harley rolled his eyes as Tony waited for one of them to say something. Harley sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We’re trying to determine who’s the favorite son.” Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Which is me. I’m the favorite son.”

“As if,” Peter said. “I’m the favorite son.” Tony just chuckled and shook his head. He kissed Morgan’s head and brushed some hair out of her face. Tony then looked at the two boys. 

“And why are you even having this argument?” Tony asked. “And why the favorite son and not just the favorite?”

“Well we all know who your favorite kid is,” Peter said. As if on cue, Morgan looked up from her snack and smiled. Tony chuckled.

“Unfair advantage though,” Harley said. “She’s biologically yours.” 

“Yeah I just picked you two strays up off the streets,” Tony said, scooping Morgan up and walking out of the room. He heard a shout of protest from the boys, followed by their footsteps.

“We’re not strays!” 

“Speak for yourself Keener, when’s the last time you showered?” Tony just rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where Pepper was sitting. Morgan wiggled out of his arms and climbed into Pepper’s lap.

“What’s going on in the kitchen?” Pepper asked with a smile as Morgan cuddled into her lap. Tony lowered himself down to the couch, wary of his litany of injuries from the battle. Pepper reached out for his arm and ran her fingers up and down his arm once he sat down.

“Harley and Peter are arguing about who’s my favorite,” Tony said with a smirk. “After Morgan of course.”

“It’s sweet that they’re comfortable enough to have that conversation,” Pepper said with a smile. Tony chuckled and nodded. Harley was always comfortable around him, but it was after the battle that he felt comfortable viewing Tony like a dad. With Peter, it was different. Peter was always so polite and kind. Every adult was sir or miss. It took Tony weeks to get Peter to stop calling him Mister Stark and Peter would still slip back into it every so often. But they were both definitely comfortable in the house. That was what Tony wanted, for these two boys who were as much his kids as Morgan was to feel like they were always welcomed there.

“I’m clearly the favorite son,” Harley said entering the room. “He knew me first. That’s how it goes.” Tony snorted.

“Yeah okay Keener,” Peter said.

“There’s no need to argue boys,” Pepper said. “It’s not a competition.” 

“Yeah but I like to win,” Harley said. Tony chuckled and shook his head. Harley seemed to love being right and winning any sort of competition. He appreciated that about the older boy. And Peter’s ability to keep up without letting Harley’s little competitions get out of hand, reminded him how wonderful and kind Peter was.

“At least one of you was raised right,” Tony said, glancing over at Peter.

“I’ll let May know,” Peter said. Morgan looked at the two boys and made a face. “What’s wrong Mor?”

“Why don’t you want to know who my favorite is?” Morgan asked. Peter looked at Harley who smirked.

“Well who’s your favorite little bug?” Harley asked. Peter noticed a mischievous look cross Morgan’s face and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Nebula,” Morgan said, before hopping off the couch and skipping out of the room. Peter laughed loudly, earning a smile from Pepper and Tony. Harley just gaped.

“Time to catch a little bug!” Harley shouted before running after her. Tony smirked as he heard Morgan giggle loudly. Pepper got up. 

“I’m going to check on those two before starting dinner,” Pepper said. She fixed some of Peter’s hair and smiled. “May’s coming for dinner right?”

“Yeah, Happy went to pick her up,” Peter said, wrinkling his nose a little. Pepper smiled and gently patted his shoulder before leaving the room. Peter looked over at Tony who smiled.

“Come here kid,” Tony said. Peter sat down next to him and Tony wrapped his arm around him. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder with a contented sigh. Tony carded his hand through Peter’s, just enjoying the quiet moment.

“So who is your favorite son?” Peter asked glancing up at Tony. Tony smirked and kissed the side of his head. “Yeah, I figured that was your answer.” 

“Oh be quiet,” Tony said. Peter just chuckled and smiled a little. “Help me up so we can help Pepper with dinner.” Peter nodded and stood up and then offered a hand to Tony. “If you try to convince Harley of anything, I’ll deny it of course.” 

“Of course,” Peter said with a small smile. Tony just shook his head, a playful look on his face before heading into the kitchen. Pepper was at the stove, already working on dinner. Morgan was drawing at the table, Harley sitting next to her, making her giggle. Peter went over to join them as Tony crossed the room. He leaned against the counter and watched the three of them. He sighed happily.

It didn’t matter who was the favorite; he loved all three of his kids equally.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
